<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As A Friend by Imagines_Dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040882">As A Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams'>Imagines_Dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Melendaire Fix-It's [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, healthy platonic relationships, heart to heart, only a little bit of melendaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally discharged, Neil goes back home with a friend. Jessica and he might not love each other like they did before, but they were still friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez, Neil Melendez &amp; Jessica Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Melendaire Fix-It's [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an odd sight when all the residents and most of the attendings were in one hospital room. Usually, that meant something was so wrong that it warranted all the doctors’ presence. However, that wasn’t the case. </p>
<p>Because Dr. Neil Melendez, who had been on antibiotics for nearly two months, had gotten his lab results back. </p>
<p>Even Dr. Park, who didn’t have work that day, came to support his former mentor. </p>
<p>Dr. Chapman, Dr. Melendez’s replacement until he was better, was the one who knew the results. She was the only one that wasn’t as emotionally connected to the case, unlike all the other doctors. She finally stepped into the room and smiled at her colleagues, all of whom were standing safely away from the patient so as to not risk infection. “I assume all your patients are taken care of.”</p>
<p>Shaun replied, “It’s not a busy day today. My patients have all been discharged or are resting.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear, Dr. Murphy.” Dr. Chapman sighed and looked to Dr. Melendez. “Well, you’ll be glad to hear, Dr. Melendez, that you can be discharged in a week’s time.”</p>
<p>Relief flooded the room. Everyone shared in the joy that followed afterward. It was a bit of a blur, honestly. A blur of joy nonetheless. Neil remembered shaking hands with someone and thanking others for support. The one thing he did remember was Claire. Everyone was supposed to keep their distance from him. A weak immune system would warrant that. So, no one could hug him. </p>
<p>But he caught Claire’s eye as she pulled away from hugging Dr. Lim. Her smile, which was already beautiful, brightened when she caught him staring. God, Neil could feel his heart beat against his ribcage, and all the other sounds of happiness were drowned out when she mouthed, ‘Congratulations.’ He could only smile in return.  </p>
<p>Damn, he loved that woman. </p>
<p>Soon after, everyone started to file out. And as they always did, Claire lingered longer than everyone else, and when no one could see, she squeezed his hand before leaving. </p>
<p>After another week of stolen glances, subtle squeezes of the hand, and flitting smiles, Neil Melendez could finally go home. Claire couldn’t help him, unfortunately. However, an old friend of his could. </p>
<p>“You didn’t need to help me,” he said. “I could’ve done this myself.”</p>
<p>“No, you couldn’t have.” Jessica held out her hand. </p>
<p>Neil sighed and gave her the keys. “No, I couldn't have.”</p>
<p>She opened the door for him, and he gladly accepted the help and wheeled himself inside his home. “It’s a good thing there aren't any stairs to the front door.”</p>
<p>Jessica closed the door behind them. “You took way too many things into consideration. Was sepsis one of those scenarios?”</p>
<p>“No.” It wasn’t sepsis. “I wanted my house to be accessible.” It was the truth, not the full truth, though. </p>
<p>His ex-fiancee, while not his fiancee anymore, knew this. “Well, whenever you do get kids, they’d love the windows.” Jessica put down the groceries on the kitchen counter. As she put away the food, she couldn’t help but ask, “You still want kids?”</p>
<p>The relationship between Neil and Jessica was unconventional. A workplace romance that had wonderful highs and deep lows. It had quickly turned into love between two high-society intellectuals which naturally led to Neil down on one knee. He couldn’t deny that even after they had broken their engagement he thought well of that day. Jessica had worn a dark navy blue dress. She looked beautiful.</p>
<p>“Still want kids,” he confirmed.</p>
<p>Jessica turned her head to look at him. Light streamed through the window and highlighted her blonde waves. A long time ago, this was what he wanted. To come home with her. She’d prepare dinner while he cleaned the house. A kid with her grace and his wit would be running around, and the three of them would eat together. </p>
<p>That was a long time ago. He didn’t want that anymore. Not with her. </p>
<p>“Still don’t want kids?” he asked, a light laugh in his tone. </p>
<p>She shook her head. “Not at all.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” As he went to the dining room, he asked, “Catch up in the dining room?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>Neil didn’t love her, not as he did before and not like how he loved someone else. However, he still cared about Jessica. He liked hearing about her job at the new firm. How she fought for justice for those who couldn’t get it by themselves. He liked hearing about the new girl she’d been dating for a couple of weeks. How happy she was exploring this new relationship. </p>
<p>And it was nice to know that she still cared about him. Because, not only did Jessica help him with groceries and some basic housekeeping, she also listened to his stories. He told her about spinal surgeries done after an earthquake, about the young lovers who attended prom in hospital hallways, and about someone who had split personalities and a difficult diagnosis. </p>
<p>After he had finished his story, Jessica just stared with some sort of knowing smirk. “What?”</p>
<p>“No romance, huh?” She raised her eyebrows and sipped her water. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” He didn’t even mention his outside-of-work meet-up with Claire, much more what Claire and he admitted after the earthquake. She must be talking about something else. But what else could she be talking about? Audrey?</p>
<p>Jessica only smiled. “Come on, you know I’m smart. Don’t play dumb now.”</p>
<p>“I’m not playing dumb. Dr. Lim and I-”</p>
<p>“I’m not talking about Audrey.” She leaned forward and whispered, “I’m talking about Dr. Browne.”</p>
<p>He held up a hand. “I never said anything-”</p>
<p>“Neil.” Her voice was stern yet gentle. He recognized it. Jessica used that voice when she said she didn’t want kids. There was no joke or lightheartedness. She was serious. </p>
<p>He stayed quiet. If he talked, he might let something slip anyway. </p>
<p>“As someone who used to be the person of your affection, I know how you talk about someone you love.” Her smile was heartbreaking, a smile of pity, as she stated, plain as day, “You love Dr. Browne.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to say. It was odd. Being an expert in the hospital also meant being used to knowing what to do and what to say. With this, he had no clue. Claire and he had decided to keep their relationship under wraps. There were too many things against them, against her, and he had to keep her safe. </p>
<p>Jessica wouldn’t do anything. Even so, if he knew he could get away with it, he’d lie. </p>
<p>Neil and Jessica had known each other for too long. She’d know if he was lying. There was no point in hiding from her. “And what if I do?” He’d have to tell Claire next time she visited. </p>
<p>“If you do, I’d advise you to be careful. It would be complicated if she felt the same.” Her eyes didn’t leave his, a warning against the dangerous possibilities. “And if she did, you’d have to do a much better job at hiding what you feel.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “And what gave me away?”</p>
<p>She laughed and counted on her fingers. “One, all your stories revolved around her. Patients the two of you treated together and where she came up with an idea that helped the patient. Two, you say her professional name, sure, but you also sigh and stare at nothing as you do. Three, you always sigh and laugh when you talk about something she-”</p>
<p>“Ok, I get it.” Was he really that obvious? “I’ll work on it.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Jessica smiled. “She’s nice.”</p>
<p>“She is.”</p>
<p>He didn’t love Jessica as he did before, but he was glad to have her as a friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been so long since I've written for Melendaire, and I miss it! Hopefully, I will find more time and inspo to write more for them, because they deserve it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>